The Z-Fighters of Bellwood
by Well-Sensei
Summary: Ben and Gwen, thanks to a transportation machine made by Grandpa Max, are transported to the Dragon Ball world. While being there, Ben and Gwen make all sorts of friendships. However, thanks to the Omnitrix, the two attract many dangerous enemies as well. How far will the cousins go to protect and assist new and old friends against all sorts of powerful foes? Begins at Saiyan Saga!


**The Z-Fighters of Bellwood! : A Ben 10 and Dragon Ball Z Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer: Hello, everyone! =D I thought that it'd be a time for another crossover! This time, I've decided it'd be Ben 10 and Dragon Ball Z! =D I got this idea in my head while playing re-watching Dragon Ball Z over the weekend. =P I also was inspired to write this after reading Team Z by murderdeath21, The Z-Ninjas by Bru-Sensei, The Ki Ninjas by ProNationHD and Team 7 The Ki Wielding Ninja by thedarkpokemaster! =P If any of those ever read this fanfiction and come across I'll die happily! =D I also don't own Dragon Ball Z or Ben 10 because if I did I'd be super rich! =( *cries in a nearby corner* *wipes my eyes and have my usual smile* Since I said that, don't due me please! =) But with all that being said, let the story begin, leave a lot of reviews and no hate or flames and be gentle, please! =)**

The Z-Fighters of Bellwood: Prologue: The Transportion Machine

It had been two weeks since a certain young man had helped to save the world against Vilgax, an evil, squid looking alien who was bent on ruling the entire universe. The young man in particular was in a certain R.V vehicle playing video games. This young man was about 10 years old, had brown hair, green eyes, a black and white t-shirt, green cargo pants, black sneakers, and a peculiar watch on his wrist. This boy's name is Ben Tennyson and what was on his wrist was a watch called an omnitrix which allows him to transform into various sorts of aliens. He was busy playing a video game called Sumo Slammer on his PC while his cousin next to him was reading a book.

His cousin was about 10 years old as well, had short orange hair with a blue hairpin, a long sleeved blue t-shirt with a kitten on it, white pants, and white shoes. Her name is Gwen Tennyson and she is currently reading a book which allows her to perform various kinds of spells such as magical or mystic ones.

"Honestly, Ben, you can do more than play video games, all day. Why don't you read a book?" Gwen suggested while Ben groaned in annoyance.

"No way! I hate reading! Besides, I saved the world two weeks ago from Vilgax anyways so I'm just gonna relax!" Ben replied before going back to his game making Gwen sigh before returning to her book.

About an hour after that, Ben succeeded in all of the levels in his Sumo Slammer video game.

"Whoo! Hell Yeah! Who's the best!? Ben is!" Ben cheered while Gwen got annoyed.

"Shut up! You're so damn loud!" Gwen yelled after trying her best to ignore Ben.

Ben stuck his tongue out at her making her do the same which made them get into a glaring completion before Ben decided to leave and go to see where his grandfather is.

After getting up, Ben walks in his R.V. into another room and went towards his grandfather that was working on a certain device. Ben's grandfather had short white hair, a red Hawaiian shirt, blue pants, brown shoes and his name is Max Tennyson. This man was a famous plumber who used to hunt aliens back in the day.

"Hey, grandpa!" Ben greeted his grandfather with a smile.

"Hey there, Ben" Max greeted his grandson returning the smile.

"So what're you working on, anyways?" Ben asked curiously.

"Oh this? It's a transportation machine that can allow anyone to be transported anywhere that they want. And the cool thing is that, it can even allow someone to go to other dimensions!" Max stated with a smirk making Ben giddy with excitement.

"OOH~! I wanna try!" Ben yelled

"Sorry, Ben, but it's only in its beginning stage and it's not ready to be used yet." Max stated making Ben frown

"What!? When'll it be ready then!?" Ben asked impatiently

"By my calculations, I'll have it done by next week, more or less." Max replied making Ben frown again

"What!? That's too long!" Ben complained

"Sorry, Ben, but that's when it'll be ready so we'll just have to wait until then" Max replied before screwing one last bolt on the machine. "That's it for today" Max said before leaving.

"Yeah, Ben, so don't go near that machine!" Gwen said making Ben glare at her in anger and annoyance.

"Fine…whatever…." Ben said before smirking after Gwen left.

"Ha! I can just use that machine when Grandpa and Gwen go to sleep tonight! It's the perfect plan!" Ben thought with a huge smirk.

And so with that thought, Ben continued on with the rest of his day like nothing ever happened.

At around 11:45 P:M that, everyone in the R.V. vehicle was asleep. Or, mostly, everyone for that matter. It appears that Ben was just faking being asleep!

"Hehehe! Now it's time to use that transportation machine!" Ben thought with a big grin.

And with that, Ben snuck out of his bed towards the room with the transportation machine.

"Now…I wonder how you work this thing." Ben said before looking at the various controls.

"Damn….these buttons look hard…." Ben said with a blank face before grinning. "I'm not called unpredictable for nothing though!" he said before pressing various buttons while not even noticing that the lights were on, like an idiot.

Meanwhile, Gwen decided to get something to help quench her thirst.

"Man, I'm thirsty" Gwen said before she notices several bright lights coming from a certain room in the R.V.

"What the he-?" she asked before coming to a realization. "Ben!" she yelled before running to the room.

"Ben! What're you doing!? You're not supposed to go near that transportation machine!" Gwen yelled while Ben groaned

"Shut up! It looks cool so I'm trying the machine out!" Ben retorted before trying to press another button but his hand was slapped away by Gwen.

"Stop it, idiot!" Gwen yelled, glaring at Ben

"Why don't you stop!?" Ben yelled while sticking his tongue out making Gwen angry.

Gwen and Ben then scuffle until the two accidently press a red button which makes a loud, siren-like noise, alarming the two.

"W-what the hell!?" The two yelled which accidently made Max wake up.

"What the!? Ben! Gwen! Get away from the machine!" Max yelled while running into the room.

The two are too slow to react and as a result the two are transported to somewhere unknown...leaving a shocked Max in wake of what happened.

"The circuits are fried in this machine and it's all burnt and destroyed." Max replied while observing the machine. "I need to get to fixing on this machine so I can get Ben and Gwen back!" Max said.

**Meanwhile,** **on a certain planet in another dimension…**

"Mm~! That bowl of food was so yummy~!" A certain man said. He had spiky unkempt black hair that stuck out in all directions, black eyes that had a childlike gleam to them, an orange GI karate uniform with a blue short sleeved shirt underneath, a blue belt from where a brown pouch was hanging, black boots with a special red accent and gold laces. On the back of the GI was the black kanji for turtle under a white circle. This man's name was Son Goku.

"Hehehehe, I'm glad." A woman giggled. This woman hair that was pulled back into a bun while still letting some bangs hang over her forehead, as well as two shoulder-length bangs on each side of her face. She wore a purple Chinese dress with an orange cloth around her neck and shoulders, and a yellow sash around her waist. This woman's name was Chichi.

All of a sudden, an earthquake like noise was heard and shook the entire house of Goku and Chichi.

"What was that!?" Chichi asked alarmed.

"I don't know but I'll check it out!" Goku said before running outside before putting a couple of beans in his brown pouch.

Goku then ran outside only to find two kids in a huge hole in the ground.

"These two look to be about six years older than Gohan." Goku said as he observed the Tennyson cousins.

"Hey, pull yourselves together!" Goku said as he lightly tapped Ben's and then Gwen's cheeks.

"Ugh…Where are we?" Ben asked while Gwen was just getting awake.

"You're on Mount Paozu! What're your names? I'm Son Goku!" Goku said with a cheerful smile making Ben grin.

"I'm Ben Tennyson!" Ben said smiling a big grin of his own.

**(A/N: So who is this Son Goku person? ;) Wink, Wink. Where have Ben and Gwen landed and will they ever find their way back home? Find out these answers and more in the next chapter of The Z-Fighters of Bellwood!)**

(The Z-Fighters of Bellwood: Next Chapter Preview)

Goku: I don't know about this Bellwood place but you're in Mount Paozu!

Ben: What!? What do you mean this isn't Bellwood!?

Gwen: You idiot! You just had to be hardheaded!

Ben and Goku: Next time on The Z-Fighters of Bellwood: A New World? Don't miss it! ;)

**And there's the first chapter, guys! =) Yay! =D But like I said, I got this idea in my head while re-watching Dragon Ball Z and since I love Ben 10, I decided to make this crossover! Please review and comment and let me know if I should continue this story! =D In case you guys are wondering, this takes place after the ben 10 movie, The Secret of The Omnitrix! =) Also, please leave tons of reviews and let me know what you all thought of the prologue and if you have any suggestions, please tell me since I don't want to stay too close to canon cause it wouldn't be fan fiction now would it? ;) Do these things and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Till next time guys, Well-Sensei out! =)**


End file.
